


无独有偶

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: ⛔真人rps，娱乐圈相关全是乱编
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	无独有偶

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps，娱乐圈相关全是乱编

“我还以为制片会找个更成熟有经验的年轻演员呢。”他的多年好友——兼他的经纪人Tetsuya过着电脑屏上的高清照片，扶着眼镜评论到，“长得倒是也可以，太小了，还是年纪太小了。”

Tetsuya回头，他正一副度身事外模样地翻着《疯癫与文明》。

“你也关心关心好吧橘Kenchi，”他无奈，“你好歹要和他嘴对嘴打啵滚床单不是。”他啧啧，加重了“你”字。

四十岁这年，演艺圈大牌演员Kenchi整十月没拍戏。最后在十一月，众目共视下，他接下了一部小众文艺片。外加是同性题材，跌破众人眼镜。

“说得我没跟男人亲过嘴一样。”他不仅早拍过部大卖的男同电影，事实上，还不止镜头前。毕竟橘Kenchi，性向男。

“你对他那么感兴趣，”Kenchi连那小演员名字都不清楚，他挑眉凑近Tetsuya，“你去和他嘴对嘴打啵滚床单啊。”

经纪人黑着脸“呸”了他一声。

Tetsuya领着这身份，也台前幕后跟Kenchi一起露过无数次脸。那些个没事做的女粉丝们冒着星星眼还把他俩凑一对，而Kenchi和Tetsuya第一回得知这事时，默契抬头看着对方的脸，嫌恶得只想离对方八十米远。

“我只管好我自己的部分不就行了。”Kenchi又埋头看回书。

切，哪回开拍前不是这么说，Tetsuya翻个白眼，心想到：要是对手戏演员演得不好，不管男女，气得跳脚的那个绝不是你橘Kenchi。

第一印象就相当糟糕。

叫做佐野玲於的那年轻小子，作为二番，剧本会迟到了半小时。一出现就染着栗色头，穿着身扎眼的红，还挂着夸张红眼镜。不仅如此，口香糖吧唧吧唧嚼得欢，满身金银首饰走起路来哐当响。

听说就是个凭着点姿色、跳舞跳得还行的小明星，在几部剧里露了脸，走红没多久。

什么肤浅没礼貌臭屁小孩儿，一看就不会好好拍戏。

开机仪式结束、同众工作人员一起吃了顿饭，第一场戏便是学校办公室内景的吻戏。

老套路了，Kenchi不以为意。那个他“一看就不会好好拍戏”的小孩儿剪短了头发，染回了黑色，穿上体育课的短袖短裤，往那儿一站——

二十三岁也顿时回了十六七。Kenchi捻着下巴，在想该如何形容。

他觉得纯净又叛逆，又多出些独特来，意外贴切他对此角色的想象。

且看样子，他们两个都在短时间内减肌精瘦不少。倒还敬业，Kenchi啧了一声，不算称赞。

他向来知道给镜头哪个角度最完善，演了这么多年戏，Kenchi吻上去的时候，心脏确确实实没有多跳一下。提前戴过一段时间的眼镜此时取下了，鼻梁上两处细微凹陷。

佐野揪上他的衣领，松开双唇。他再侧过两分，伸入舌头。那手迟疑地抚上他的肩脖，他吻得愈深。

青涩是他预估之中，Kenchi鬼使神差地睁开了眼，却是剧本之外。他抬眼看向也未合上的一双眼，那里面本平静如死水，但Kenchi眼底贪婪隐忍同在，指下是蒸腾着汗水的、比自己高得多的温度。

佐野的呼吸立马促了一促，Kenchi所隔极近地感受到，不知道那是否是他下意识。Kenchi带着提醒性地齿上一咬，男孩眸里冷淡瞬间在闭眼前全变为了无措纯真。

自他睁眼，之后就全是临场反应。

导演喊了cut，连说了好几个“太妙”。“眼神转换太美了，Kenchi你这一抬眼掐的时机简直没话说，佐野也反应得很快，”他反复看了几遍临时切的目光交接特写，“第一场第一条就过得这么顺利，看来咱们的戏完成度一定很高啊。”

导演喜上眉梢，大家都一派轻松。

Kenchi吞咽着直起身去之时，佐野看了看他，舌尖飞快地滑过右唇角，有些挑衅。他好像知道Kenchi如何想他，带着偏见。

“我看你们俩都没说上过话，刚那临场不是商量好的话那可也太默契了，”导演说下场戏的时候提上一句，“你们要有想法，临场多多来完全没问题。”

佐野可一句招呼都没跟他这个大前辈打过。Kenchi却花了好多等戏的时间观察他，甚至Tetsuya来接他，他还在车上搜了搜“佐野玲於”，点开了个之前剧的片段。

倒也不是不会拍戏。

“哟，这就看对眼了？今天亲上了不是？”Tetsuya八卦道。

“研究对手戏演员而已。”Kenchi面不改色，“他入戏够自然的，不过火候真不够。”

“得得得，你以为人人和你一样演了几十年啊。”

“虽然我演戏没有几十年，但我觉得你这两个月不用放假了，得天天跟着我去片场，你觉得呢，大经纪人？”Kenchi淡定回到。

“没门儿。”Tetsuya转头就不理他了，Kenchi笑着摇摇头。

开拍没几天，就在雪雾里跨过了年。那晚的夜戏过得尤其难，二三十个工作人员陪着他和佐野两个冻了个结实。Kenchi一下镜头，助理拿着长羽绒就围了上来，回到烤得温暖的座位上，他发现那小孩儿在不远处的火炉前蹲着搓手。

不知道他的助理去了哪里，Kenchi喝了口热茶，喊自家助理去房车里拿件新的羽绒服送过去。

还真是，除了跟他提戏哪里有问题时会认真讨教两句，之外的，佐野跟Kenchi说上的话两只手都能数的过来。

Kenchi奇怪得很，他可没觉得自己哪里端着架子、哪里又散发着生人勿近的气息。剧组里担任个五六番的小新人都和他聊得挺开心，还约过饭拍了照片发SNS里。

可佐野就是多个眼神都不吝啬他似的。

Kenchi数了数和佐野差的年纪。可能是代沟，Kenchi这么想着看过去，佐野朝他点了点头。给他准备的长衣服穿在佐野身上，拖到了脚跟。

男人不厚道地转头笑了。

蓝丝带电影奖公布获奖名单的时候，拍摄进度过了半。Kenchi的名字赫然在列，他借着去年《所罗门》里傲慢、绝望的上流人士一角摘下了最佳男主角。也算是二度影帝了。

他加点拍完下午的戏，剧组还准备了捧花香槟祝贺。晚上他有个电影协会的典礼要赶，道过谢Kenchi就小跑着上了车，抓紧时间到酒店换装造型。

玲於下了戏，回去路上点开直播，Kenchi正好踏上红毯。

露天的场合，男人的长西装看起来也保不住几度温。风里掺杂着小雪，他梳得一丝不苟地黑发散落了几缕至眼前。

为了在拍的角色，Kenchi有意将自己熬得憔悴。可他仍是自信有余、居傲自定，在镜头前，回应着主持人对电影信息的套话和感情生活的打趣。

“Kenchiさん可看看，黑泽さん、黑木さん可都是有主的人了。”还都是他的同期密友。

“感情这种东西，强求不来不是？”Kenchi笑着狡辩。

“您可是多少年没动静了，粉丝多着急啊。”女主持人又笑道。

散场完又是庆功宴，Kenchi没法推脱，灌了一肚子洋酒。车内狭窄闷得他头晕，开了个窗缝，Tetsuya又喊冷。Kenchi刚要关上，Tetsuya又道：“算了算了，满车酒味儿，你开着散散吧。”

Kenchi躺下去，掏出手机来点开SNS。团队里他的账号管理早替他关注好了佐野玲於，于是Kenchi看见的第一条消息就是十分钟前佐野的新帖。

他白皙的面上浮着潮红，十足的醉醺醺模样，对着镜头比划他的项链戒指，罢了还做个飞吻，笑得单纯又勾人，似乎诱而不自知。

这么甜这么开心啊。对自己怎么就冷冰冰。

Kenchi点了个赞，收起了手机。

没过两天，Kenchi又向剧组请了假海外行，金球奖一趟虽只是提名，不过仍给影片赚回了牌面。一来一回耽误几天时间，Kenchi加班加点地赶单人戏。

进度进入尾段，佐野的场次差不多就剩下和他一起的戏份。今天没夜戏收得早，但明天的几场戏份量格外重。

“我经纪人说路上堵车了，一会儿就来。”佐野虽然打着游戏这么告诉Kenchi，Kenchi还是不容拒绝地捎上了他。反正是一个酒店。

小孩儿上了车，车内气氛诡异得很。Tetsuya今天在工作室处理事务没来，Kenchi接下去也没行程。

除了前面一司机一助理做着自己事，后面只坐了Kenchi和他。车程不短，玲於打游戏的手僵硬得动不了，几局都先落了败。“昨天你在节目上跳舞的视频我看了，挺不错的。”身旁人一出声，玲於差点没拿住手机。

“…哦。”他就盯着手机屏幕，在SNS界面乱滑，“谢谢。”

Kenchi忍不住笑出声。“我说，”他环着胸看过去，清了清嗓子，“佐野，你是对我有意见吧？”

玲於手指一点，打开了直播，他一反应过来，手机烫手似的翻了几个面滚到了座位底下。Kenchi离得更近，于是顺手替他捡了。

“和我相处很紧张？”Kenchi顺口一句，玲於“没有”着慌忙接过来，摁掉直播揣回兜里。

而等他回了酒店再打开手机，十几秒直播视频果然已带着他和Kenchi大名上了热搜。但这是后话，玲於只庆幸着后来他们的对话没有录进直播里。

“还说没有。”男人笑着摇头，两个月戏拍到现在，他要知道自己的对手戏小演员的事，还得从别人口里。

玲於目不斜视地只看前方。

“明天的床戏，你没问题吧？”Kenchi换了个话题，正色道。

这也是玲於所在意的。可面对另一位当事人，他没底气说没问题，也不能说有问题，因此他不清楚怎么回答。

“不仅是你我，站在所有人的角度，都希望这场戏能尽快结束，你明白吧？”Kenchi抬指磨磨下巴，那是个烟瘾犯了的动作，“不过你这样不配合我的话，我也不是很有把握。”这些年他演过多少角色，很多时候都需要抽烟，养得他烟瘾重的时候一天抽得完两包。

不过没拍戏这么久，烟断了挺久。

玲於还是不说话，他坐得很直。“你…”男人的视线扫过来，上下打量他，玲於芒刺在背，“没和男人上过床吧？”玲於转眸望去，暗自咬紧牙关，发现Kenchi眼底不无戏弄之意。

他半天憋出个“没有”。玲於他就没和人上过床，电脑里几部GV好好存着，他还要回去锁上房间戴耳机学习。

Kenchi一副万花丛中过片叶不沾身的样子，像是熟练惯了。不过玲於记得他刚上车时嘱咐司机的是，送自己回酒店之后再去健身房。

“…那-”玲於一横心。

“能不能教你怎么演？”Kenchi瞧得出他为难，就替他说了话。

玲於点头。“也不能说教你，我也没那个资历，”Kenchi略思忖着，“只是想和你对对戏，这样都有准备。”他看看腕表时间。

“你很聪明，应该也要不了太久，这样吧，两个小时后我健身完回来，九点左右，你上来我房间。”

玲於被小电影里的人叫得面红耳赤，敲开Kenchi房间门时还不能停止面上发烫。虽然他也不是不知道男人之间怎么做，可不加掩饰地呈现在眼前，仍有些使人羞赧。

“都还没开始，怎么就脸红了？”Kenchi笑他。那话说得带有歧义。

“我没有。”玲於道，在沙发一角坐下，面上装得无事发生。

“你说没有就没有吧。”男人不在意道，在旁边坐下。

他们对了对台词，而词实则非常少。Kenchi已经提前与导演联系过，得到了大致要求。动作姿势变得不多，追求的细节除了剧本上写着的，要到现场把握。因此主要是情绪。

这部电影内容敏感，又并不是同题材其他纯爱。Kenchi饰演的老师自和佐野玲於饰演的学生间关系逾越，就对其渴求颇深，角色在背德和出轨间受到引诱，无法再收拾情感。

而学生并不是单纯开始这段关系，角色受家庭和童年影响对同性恋深恶痛绝，却一时兴起勾引了他的物理老师，在发生关系后，就带着留在体内的证据报了警，用猥亵未成年罪让原本工作、感情安稳的老师生活发生巨变，使他的精神状态也受到极大打击。

他的角色也是重中之重，玲於拿不准角色此时的情感定位。

“我看过你之前的角色，多数比较本色出演，你融入角色很自然，只是深度还不够，”Kenchi面对他，“我们并不是经历过角色所有经历，所以只能够集中注意去调动情绪记忆。”

男人慢慢放倒了他。“不要从情感入手，也不要去刻意做准备。你是个人，然后才是角色，你必须理解后再相信，遵循内心活动的自然反应，也要剥除所有自己与角色相斥的特质。”他俯上去，玲於直视着他，他也同样。眼神交流相当重要。

“你不爱我，但有所动摇。而我爱你，想要你想得要命，你要记住我的感受，”Kenchi的眼神细微地转换，眸中贪恋代表他已进入了角色，“你知道我已经受到了勾引，但接下来的事对你是未知，只是本能。”

“你在经历没经历过之事，但是在你计划之中，没有抗拒，也不是顺从，是距离你毁掉我人生的最后一步。虽然我们并不能真的做，”说到这里，他暧昧地笑了一声，意外地自己出了戏，“但老师以为他们是真的在拥有彼此。”

Kenchi自然地拉住他的双手，十指相扣后抵向玲於身体两侧。“我只能告诉你，你应该感觉到涨痛、很不适应，你会叫，但不是像女人那样，痛苦之后是愉悦，最后到高潮，就像你自慰时候一样的高潮，不过那更加爽快。”他低笑，把玲於说到了发烧。

“明白吗？”Kenchi语罢，哑着唤了一声角色的名字，“你知不知道我有多想要你的全部？”玲於真实地晃了晃神。

第二天上午拍的是电影结尾一场高潮戏份，玲於只需要冷漠不屑，而Kenchi要在几分钟内用不同情绪呈现完整页台词。

从久别重逢的殷切惊喜，到诉说怀念的哽咽难鸣，再到得不到回应的攘袂切齿，一介书香气质的学校老师，最后完全丧失理智、不能自已地破口大骂。几个群众演员上前拉扯劝阻，他歇斯底里地拽着已长成人的学生问他爱不爱自己，玲於震惊地做不出反应。

情绪起伏和难度之大，更不是一阶段一阶段单纯过渡，情感杂糅交错，需要两三种同时表现。算得上整部电影里难度最高的一场戏，而全部都依靠Kenchi的发挥。玲於依稀明白了哪位前辈说那句：Kenchi的戏一般演员根本接不了。

玲於几乎给整懵了，导演喊过cut，Kenchi从地上站起来，凌乱着还气喘吁吁。

他刚想张嘴为自己的无反应做道歉，Kenchi就对导演说对刚才那条不怎么满意。来来回回拍了七八条才过，Kenchi的嗓子都喊到了哑。

中午玲於吃着盒饭的时候，看着男人在远处吸着烟踱步，一两小时不与人交流。

那样一个场景之后，对Kenchi来说，出戏极难。

“他也只会在和戏有关的时候，才会这么停不下来地抽烟，不和人说话。”玲於抬头，发现是Kenchi鲜少来现场的经纪人，“平常有烟瘾全压下去了，你看他这个人，怎么说呢，连关于戏的欲望都能压得下去，其他私欲更不用说了。”

“哦…”虽是朝他说话，可话间说的只有Kenchi，玲於想着不能没礼貌，就只答应了一声。

“小伙子也演得不错，Kenchi常夸你。”Tetsuya笑着拍了拍他就走了。

有些莫名，玲於扒拉两口饭，因为最后一句，心头有些热。

下午便要拍床戏，房间里只留下最少的工作人员。到这时，Kenchi似乎不再受上场戏的影响。导演说过基础要求和细节把控，他们从脱衣服开始拍起。

迟迟入不了戏的却是Kenchi。

男人低头吻下去，掀他T恤过后的动作都做不顺匀。从头拍了两三次，还是如此。“对不起。”Kenchi深呼吸了几次，“抱歉各位。”再试了一次，仍没多大效果。

“要是实在不在状态，我也能理解，不然就换个时间重拍这场。”导演叹了口气，“只是需要佐野协调一下了。”

“如果需要，我没关系的。”玲於挥挥手。

“不用-麻烦多给我点时间。”男人这样说到，“十分钟就好。”

于是导演和其他工作人员都出了房间，玲於却留下了。他套上T恤，看得出Kenchi很是心烦意乱。而原因很明显。“没事吧？”玲於关心道，“上午那场确实好难。”

“其实我都接不住你的表演…”玲於老实承认。

“看出来了。”Kenchi笑。

“要我演肯定完成度超差，不知道怎么形容…大概Kenchiさん就是真正做到了‘人戏合一’吧。”玲於思考着措辞，“才这么难以出戏。”

“你今天话倒是很多，面对我。”Kenchi勾起嘴角来，心情好像转好了些。

“啊-我是不是该闭嘴安静一点，你才能想事情。”玲於后知后觉地捂住嘴。

那动作神态再次逗笑了Kenchi。“不用，说着话我还轻松很多。”他说，“昨晚我还自作主张跟你说那么多，今天反而是我不知道该怎么演了。”

“才不是，”玲於反驳，“Kenchiさん知道怎么演的。”

“是吗…？”男人自问着，沉默良久。

空气流转得缓慢，房间内丧失了所有声音。玲於只是呼吸着，听到Kenchi轻叹后说到：“可能真的需要换个时间了吧。”

“老师。”玲於突然喊，而Kenchi应得非常自然。不清楚是不是顺着意识指引，玲於倾身向前，跪在床沿捧起Kenchi的脸，仍唤一声：“老师。”他吻上去。

玲於对接吻并不熟稔，这一点符合角色设定。他浅浅慢慢地停留在唇吻，磨着Kenchi的耐心，拉过Kenchi的手置在自己的脸庞和后腰。

而Kenchi皱皱眉，不费力地拉开他。“你做什么？”他十分不解。

“老师，”玲於粲然地笑，灿烂得几近冷漠，紧接着又贴上他的唇瓣，“我在勾引你。”

Kenchi一怔，没再阻止，可房间里只有他们两人，他有些猜不透这个吻的意味。

但他很快掌握回了主动权，将玲於更拉近自己，舌的软热、唾液黏腻，Kenchi吻着玲於，以和昨晚同样的姿势放倒他在床上，双手抵与身侧。念他角色之名，欲念袭过的声音暗哑，得来玲於耳侧回复：

“老师，要了我。”

男人自上而下凝视他，喉结滚动两下。十几秒后，他的眸子清明几分。Kenchi扶他起来，拉好玲於的衣服，揩过他唇上津液，笑着喊了声：“导演。”

到底拍了两三小时才完。这个时间里，他们几乎赤裸相对，眼神深深交汇过无数次、相吻从未停止，尽管只是演戏。

当晚玲於睡觉前，接到了Kenchi一则信息，他说“谢谢你”，玲於抿抿唇，短信界面未退出就塞回枕头底下，不知所想。

杀青宴上各种发言客套完，上的菜都走了凉。席间偶有人提到Kenchi早年参演的一部电影作品，却怎么也想不起名字来。

玲於顺口就道出了答案。

那部电影连Kenchi都记不太清准确名字，男人看过去，眼含惊讶。玲於被看得心虚起来。“偶然看过就记得。”他解释，Kenchi喝了口酒，可劲儿笑着。

玲於还从没去过电影学院奖级别的颁奖典礼，电视直播上的镜头捕捉到Kenchi时，男人礼貌颔首。玲於发了个短信过去，恭喜《所罗门》将最佳剧本和最佳导演收入囊中，只是Kenchi错失了最佳男主角。

几分钟后玲於收到了回信：

“我希望明年站在这里拿最佳新人奖的是你。”

到底不知道男人是什么时候暗暗掏出手机回了他，镜头再切过Kenchi，隔着屏幕，玲於面对本人时藏起来的心思此刻全争先恐后从眼底流露。

心脏侧漏出强音。

三月时，剪成的《禁物》成片发到了Kenchi手里，预备七月国内上映。玲於虽然也收到了一份，可他却是去Kenchi家里同Kenchi一起看的。

“有空的话一起看如何？”玲於作为特别伴舞嘉宾，刚和他做solo歌手活动的好友Ryota彩排完单独演唱会，就接到了Kenchi信息。

玲於不好打个空手，买了整袋零食，全是他喜欢的东西。

“还怕我短了你的零食？”Kenchi开车来接他的时候，自是觉得好笑。那小明星闭着嘴不肯讲话。

到Kenchi家里那间浸入式影厅时，玲於还是惊讶地“哇”了一声，引来Kenchi一笑。“怎么样，没来错吧？”男人在旁边小冰箱里拿来甜汽水给他，自己那份却是酒。

被当做小孩子了，玲於有些负气。

电影里的他却是只能喝甜汽水年纪，背影与“禁物”二字一同出现在晃动镜头里，质感冷隽。

玲於很少直接正面自己的表演，一开始他还时不时往旁边瞥。身旁的男人专注非常，撑着下巴，姿势随意，就像是在看与他不相干的作品。

“我不爱吃甜。”玲於推爆米花过去时，Kenchi还笑绝了他。玲於顺势把爆米花桶抱回了自己怀里，不过随着情节推进，他渐渐连咀嚼也忘了。

电影片尾结束，字幕完整滚动完，两人皆是一动不动。灯没有如影院中自动亮起，黑幕内光线微弱。Kenchi思考后说到：

“之前《破局》就和织田导演合作过，这次完成的比我想象中还要好…重逢那场要是再拍几条，或许效果会更完善。”

若不是玲於此刻难受压抑，他就想说一句“那场戏你再拍就要走火入魔了”。可影片给玲於带去的冲击极大，森冷淡漠的故事，并不给人哭泣的伤感，而复杂致郁。

精神失常的男人短暂恢复清明，在闷燥昏暗的出租屋里如点烟一样平常自杀的场景，他绝不愿意再看第二次。

“对一个电影新人来说，你完成得很好。不过说到底是虚构的，你也不必太介怀。”Kenchi注意到他的反应，还有精力对自己的表演总结出一系列缺点不足。

男人说着，玲於却没在听。“我只是在想，”他打断了慢慢念叨的Kenchi，“‘我’究竟…有没有爱过‘你’呢？”他抬头望向Kenchi的眸子收入了仅剩的光亮，在黑暗里也熠熠生辉。

“爱又是什么呢？”Kenchi淡然一笑，跨越式地反问。他处于过、饰演于那么多爱情当中，可他仍然不懂，“你提的问题现在已经没有意义了，角色的爱与不爱，只是观众在制高点的猜测，不必一定要得出个结果。”他道。

“对了，你等一下。”男人忽然想起什么来，他起身走出房间，也顺手开了灯。空间一瞬转亮，玲於不适应地揉揉眼睛。

Kenchi很快回了来，将手里方盒递给玲於。“打开看看，”他说，“戏拍完才知道你生日，虽然迟了两个月，不过还是送你一份礼物。”

玲於看看他，再低头，发现是一对豹头袖扣。不仅铺满了钻石，豹眼和鼻还是由另外的、玲於分辨不出的宝石制成，看起来就十分昂贵。

“我知道你可能更喜欢其他首饰，不过去海外的时候偶然看到这款，觉得会很适合你。”Kenchi送出不菲的礼品，却只像是随手送了只毛绒玩具。

“不行，这肯定比把我卖了都贵，我不能-”

“给你你就收下，我不喜欢劝别人什么。”他的态度意外很强硬，“你记得我之前跟你说过的话吧。”Kenchi信步着，绕到玲於身后站定。

玲於不知他指哪句。

“我说过，我希望明年站在电影学院、旬报和蓝丝带台上拿下最佳新人的，是你。”Kenchi说得极具蛊惑力，他微微躬背，替玲於理了理衣领，仿佛那是件格外正式的套装，“佐野玲於，到时候你要戴着这副袖扣，可别让我失望。”

玲於微怔，眼前似乎已是红毯、闪镜和奖杯。他转头看向俯在身侧的Kenchi，男人视着前方。

“佐野，你很聪明，所以…”Kenchi侧眸看入他的眼睛，眸中深刻情绪，不为人所知。这句话，他噙着笑，隐下了后半句。

到宣传期到来前的两三月时间，他们的联络只限于网络上一个点赞、一个评论。玲於猜了许久，仍不得Kenchi未说出的话意。

《禁物》的首映赶在了戛纳电影节主竞赛单元。玲於第一回走这个级别的红地毯，在车上时就紧张得出冷汗。Kenchi给他讲了半路笑话，临下车时，捏了捏他的手心。

“有我在呢。”他的话和语气平稳安心，如一床温暖的绒被。

电影节后，是一连串单人的双人的国内媒体采访，而只要Kenchi在场，都会帮他降低许多难度。

七月的舞台见面会前，已释出了两条短短半分钟的预告，情节破碎，信息很少，只是定下了并不欢快的基调。

Kenchi在见面会上被问及怎么描述这部电影，他沉吟着将它形容为“晦涩干枯的蔷薇花”。

玲於却被问到了别的事。今天行程之前，他和一个女明星传出了绯闻，照片拍得隐蔽暧昧，似乎真是那么回事。而玲於对此很头疼，那个女明星缠了他很久，昨晚去外面吃饭碰巧遇上，就有了这么一出。

《禁物》马上就要上映，今天又是见面会，这不免会让人联想到炒作。

主持人本来想扯开话题，玲於却没什么可在意。Kenchi的眼神也投过来，玲於笑了笑，眼睛弯成月牙，满目又尽是颗颗星粒，他说到：

“老师就在这儿我旁边呢，我哪敢和别人传绯闻。”

Kenchi咳了咳，表示：“我可不同意。”

全场都笑起来。

最后一个问题是对影片里哪场戏印象最深，其他主要演员各自挑了不涉主要剧情的场景，轮到玲於，他只能说预告里反复用了几次的吻戏。

“刚好是进组的第一场戏，就是和Kenchiさん拍接吻，”他歪歪头笑着，“虽然准备了很久，还不怎么能找到角色定位呢，就稀里糊涂地拍完了。”

“这场可是一条过的，导演在现场夸了好久两位特别有默契拍得特别好。”三番的女演员说到。

在场的粉丝们哄笑着，而Kenchi的话却让现场越发翻了天。“既然咱们电影都打出了18禁的名头-导演我能说吧？”男人故作苦恼着，向导演投去询问的眼神，“要说我印象最深的，那自然就是…”

所有人都明白他会说什么，而Kenchi却并没有明确说出口。他假意地“嘘”了声，又不肯说明白。

“我只能说到这儿了。”剩下的，你们就自己猜。

Kenchi依旧温和笑着，不理会粉丝们和主持人喊到他狡猾。“我们电影很多甜啊。”他睁眼说着瞎话，泰然自若扯着谎，“你说是吧佐野君。”他揽住玲於的肩，低头问着。

玲於垂着头笑，心虚得都不敢点头。

后来果然又提起之前玲於的手滑直播，主持人带着其他演员打趣了好会儿两人的相处模式。粉丝们全被甜出一脸血来，牙齿蛀了虫，当真信了Kenchi的鬼话。

待到《禁物》上映，粉丝们才又哭又笑地去两人社交账号下骂被他们骗得好惨。

《禁物》受众范围本并不广，但在如今社会广对师生、同性题材兴趣只增不减的风气下，再添上导演和主演名气，一经上映，确在网络上掀起了火热讨论。

宣传做得无噱头不刻意，但剧组尽量赶了多场路演，Kenchi和玲於也配合着在合理范围里营业互动，影片动员的人数比预计翻出了倍。

达到预计人数时，玲於就照约定做了练习室直播，和几个好友一起连说带笑地跳跳舞、吃吃喝喝。粉丝开玩笑道他Kenchiさん在哪儿，下面一通回复在家里等的。玲於塞了口披萨，在刷得很快的评论里捕捉到Kenchi那认证过的账号。

“他Kenchiさん在这里来着。”

“还对玲於君自称Kenchiさん，也太甜了吧。”大家捂着心口感叹。

玲於对着镜头，还是不知道如何反应。他想起Kenchi每回上活动节目被问及自己，男人总是扬起笑，眼角的褶皱都如云温柔，对他人说着：“他很聪明。”

接着就一个月没再听闻Kenchi消息。男人像凭空消失了，如同去年他没接戏的那整段时间。

九月底时，玲於去了趟意大利出节目外景，与几个同样跳舞的前辈后辈同行。于是在威尼斯偶遇Kenchi的事，过于始料未及。

当时玲於已经结束了工作，穿着单衣短裤去买点零食啤酒，刚出酒店门，迎面就撞上了Kenchi。男人也是一身舒适装扮，衣领挂着只墨镜。

玲於愣在原地，口都张不开来，还是Kenchi先出声道：“真巧。”

过分巧合。

连在日本，哪怕只在东京，也很难凭空相遇。何况是在世界另一头的意大利，巧到同在威尼斯、同在一家酒店前。

“既然这么巧，不如和我一道去坐贡多拉游河吧。”Kenchi含着笑询问，玲於呆呆的，只能点头。

轻浅的微风拂过面，船舟稳当地漂浮在柔波上，玲於还未能反应过来。天已转黑，两侧琳琅夜景缓缓滑向身后。玲於不能移开置在Kenchi身上的视线，男人轮廓深邃，发丝凌乱于风中，他抽着烟，风情较于美景，更甚一筹。

像是只要他存在，电影的帧帧幕幕就随之而来。

而对玲於，从他竞争《禁物》选角到此刻、这一秒钟，都像是一场编织的虚幻的梦。

“佐野，”Kenchi看过来，笑得比浪漫的波河更加温柔，“其实你…喜欢我吧？”

玲於心脏一紧，带着被拆穿的难当羞愧。

“我的意思是，你是我的粉丝吧？”男人意味深长地改口，“如果你不是，我就好奇，受过那么多次采访，为什么你会知道我那么多东西？我都不记得的细节，你都能帮我脱口而出。”

玲於更加无法张口，因为Kenchi说的，一点没错，他从一开始就对Kenchi无所不知。

“你又来了，装酷不说话。”Kenchi摇摇头。

至于这一点，玲於更不是故意如此，他只是遇到Kenchi就下意识大脑当机，只是不知道什么反应才恰当合适。他关注了那么多年的人，活生生坐在面前，那总是令人无措的。

“那我可就当你默认了。”男人却没对他的态度有何不满。

玲於蜷起手指来，他知道自己也不能一直一言不发。“真的好巧…你怎么会在威尼斯？”反射弧弯弯绕绕，不是一般长。亏他还记得问，Kenchi差点想笑得被烟呛到。

“我半个月前就过来了，”他道，“不知道是上天安排还是真的巧合，我走过那么多红毯，却一直没来过威尼斯电影节，所以就来看看。”

这一遗憾，玲於也知道。“以后还会有机会的，或许就是下一部电影。”

“不会有下一次了，佐野，”Kenchi眺望着清泽河水，目光落在没有实质的远方。他又笑了，“《禁物》会是我息影前最后一部作品。”

“不行！”玲於本能地抓住Kenchi胳膊，对他的话加以否认。

男人转过头凝他，眉眼收敛。“怎么不行？”他好奇，这明明是他才能做的决定。

玲於一哽，所有话都洗刷为了空白。

“佐野，你不知道我在威尼斯，我可知道你为什么在这里。你觉得我们今天撞上是巧合，可对我来说不是。”他们的目光相接，Kenchi眼中泛着柔情。

他们偶然都在威尼斯，这不假。但关于玲於的位置，就在他社交定位上写得清楚。

玲於还攥在他衣袖，疑惑地眨眼睛。

“你别这么看着我，”男人轻笑，“会让我想对你做些乱七八糟的事。”

烫手山芋般的，玲於松开他，飞快退了回去。他开始不明白Kenchi的话，事实上，Kenchi很多话他都不明白。

船身晃动着，船夫唱起了意语的民谣。

“我夸你聪明夸了那么多次，怎么佐野，你还是不开窍？”Kenchi笑他，可一句话也不明白说出来。

“我想知道，上回你没说完的半句话是什么。”玲於小心地往旁边瞅，一下子就被Kenchi逮到。

“我从没有哪句话说完过，你指哪句？”男人有心逗他。

Kenchi看起来真的不懂，玲於捏紧船沿。“上-上次，你送我袖扣，你说我很聪明，然后说了个所以，所以之后是什么？”他不容易地大大方方问出来。

“但我现在想收回这句话了，佐野，你看起来就不太聪明。”

“你！”

“‘所以’啊，你要是真有我口里说得那么聪明，‘所以，你该懂得，我待你，与待别人不同’。”Kenchi从容答到，“可你不聪明得非要我说明白。”

玲於的脑子冰冻住，Kenchi的话他消化了足足三分钟，而他对此的回应是：“我确实是你的粉丝没错...”

Kenchi这下是真的被烟呛到咳嗽，他汗颜。“我问你，以后我每对你说一句话，你都要花十分钟才能回答是不是？”

“以后”，这个词语让人误会。

“我喜欢你的！”玲於郑重道，“不仅是那种喜欢，还有另外一种喜欢。”他能感受到指甲用力得陷进掌心里。

“哪种喜欢，和哪种喜欢？”Kenchi也要他说个明白。

“...粉丝对你的仰慕，和我对你的私心。不是演戏，真的想亲你，想和你上床的喜欢！”他这下又直白坦然得不行。

“这么说，拍床戏那会儿，不是学生勾引老师，而是你想‘勾引’我？”Kenchi戏谑。

“是，也不是。”玲於泄了气。他一点也说不过Kenchi。

“佐野，你可真是...”Kenchi耸下肩膀，对年轻人也失了办法，“你知不知道，你是我安心息影前最后一个遗憾。”

玲於又不由自主地捂上了心口，快到失去速率的跳动与沉谧的周围不相符，他害怕太明显，明显到被Kenchi听见。男人在他面前的每句话、每个动作一一相串联。

清泽明净的河水倒映着光影，灯光、夜光，随波起伏着，都仿若浮动在水间的一张网，捕住了心。

玲於嗫嚅了几下，看向Kenchi，眼带神往。他迟疑着，倾身向前，单手攀住Kenchi肩膀。男人看过来，他就恰好吻上。

他闭着眼睛，不敢睁开。盛满的情愫，他想，如若睁开，会溢出来。

那过程持续了十来秒，Kenchi退开些许，转头将烟吐了，没放开抚在玲於脖侧的手。

“连时机也不会挑，佐野，你真的很笨。”Kenchi不留情面地吐槽。

男人笑着放了他，一手撑在身侧。“要在国内，你猜猜看，明天的头条会不会就是我们两个？”

玲於发烫未褪的肌肤又红了两分，他盯着Kenchi的手背，思虑再三，还是覆上了自己的。但Kenchi反应却很快，他将手翻了个面，掌心便相对。

Kenchi张开手指，玲於抿着嘴合上他的手，十指便相扣。

全在无言中。

番外

夜风习习掠过面庞，五月新花初绿蔓延间，仍带着些许凉意，可十分怡人。

玲於自脖以下全在温泉水当中，他已贪心泡了太久，头脑晕沉着，快昏昏欲睡。额上搭着的毛巾滑进水里，没听到石板路上的脚步声朝这方靠近。

“原来是躲在这里。”

那声音他再熟悉不过，是Kenchi。玲於清醒过来，慌张地朝后看去。男人笑吟吟的，一点看不出危险。

Kenchi端起搁在一旁的小杯一嗅。“连酒都品上了，佐野，你可真会享受。”他脱下其余衣物，裸着上身就要踏入，“不介意我加入你吧？”

玲於缩得连脸都入了水，剩下鼻子在外呼吸。Kenchi在他不远处坐定，他才来了一句：“你的房间里不是也有同样的温泉？”

剧组的庆功宴玲於露了个脸就跑了，Kenchi与众人推就完才发现。

“可我就喜欢有你在的这里。”他还是笑，像只笑面狐狸，叫玲於一下子恼了。

自威尼斯一行后，现在已经是确定关系的第二年。在玲於凭《禁物》拿下三大电影奖最佳新人后，Kenchi也正式宣布了息影消息。如今他转线幕后，自谦不会导戏，做起了制片人工作。

玲於在年初月九剧《逃亡者：我究竟是谁》中担任一番，饰演一个企图用精神疾病掩盖犯罪事实的杀人犯学生，获得极大关注。而这正是Kenchi作为制片人的剧，他的工作室签进了玲於，连Tetsuya都转而成了玲於的经纪人。剧的收视率节节攀升，播放结束后剧组特意来到草津做犒劳旅行。

可玲於此时并不乐意买Kenchi的帐，小明星不仅缩回了壳里，还转过了身背对他。

“佐野，”大影帝无奈着，“你自己说你这醋劲，是不是吃得反射弧太长了些？”

上个月Kenchi制作的新片上映，媒体总在报道他和女主角关系甚密。他接受采访时一如既往地被问到感情主题，Kenchi仍是态度不明。

可这种事向来时效性短，观众没过几天就不会再放上心。当时玲於也没说什么，Kenchi以为他不在意。何况那事一出，Kenchi还难得开完会后，在工作室和玲於一起开了直播，有些特别的意思。

没想到犒劳旅行前玲於就看见女星给Kenchi的SNS留了个言，Kenchi礼貌性回了一句。隔了一个月，他后知后觉酸得不行。

“我才没吃醋，谁爱吃谁吃。”玲於对着泉池旁的卵石闷闷道。

完全是此地无银三百两，Kenchi抑制不住笑意，他移过去，单臂把人搂入怀里。“好了，”他耐心无比道，“我都言听计从大半月了，你叫我往东我都不往西，喊我下戏马上回家、不准私底下和漂亮小男生讲话，我哪点不依你，这样还不够诚意吗？”

男人的话里、眼角眉梢总带笑，叫人恼火极了。

Kenchi的手向下，探进了浴巾底里。玲於被蒸得白里透红的皮肤，他没忍住去叼上一口。

玲於又团小了些。“所以你就多和漂亮女生讲话是吗-别动手动脚。”他嗡声道，一点威慑力也无。

“可是玲於…”称呼一变成这两字，玲於就知道他想做什么，“你已经很久没给我碰了。”男人似乎还很委屈，手指一挑，却轻易解开了他腰上的的浴巾。

“明明是你自己-”

唇舌已经在玲於脖颈上迟缓作乱，手摸上他大腿根，腰间抵上了半硬之物。

明明这样一个男人，禁欲得交往三个月都碰也没多碰一下玲於，连接吻也像记了次数。

玲於从前还以为是自己没魅力，哪怕鼓足胆子在他洗澡时借故闯进去，Kenchi真真就毫不避让地与他一起洗。单纯只是洗澡。

他把这件事透露给Tetsuya时，他们正一起喝酒，当时Tetsuya笑得说不清话。

“怪不得他第二天在健身房泡了大半天，”Tetsuya差点给酒呛到，“这人可真憋屈。”

而玲於现在觉得头很重，身体无力，男人何时已脱光了，他更不知道。“你怎么会…硬得这么快？”他烧起来，额前汗水更密。

身后人又笑起来，迟缓地，光线不甚明朗，玲於闻到他呼吸间充满酒味。“因为你实在太可爱了…”Kenchi吻他的发，手已抓住他底下。

玲於这才发现Kenchi是醉了，怕是喝了不少。

还亏得他口齿清明，动作稳当，却当真醉得厉害。

也不管玲於阻挠，借着水的助力朝他身体里推入手指，反复按揉敏感凹陷，在仅有潺潺水流声的沉静氛围里，非逼得玲於哀求说想要，才放过他。

别提还强制拽过玲於的手，使之反手覆于他性体上，说着：“我忙着给你做扩张，你怎么不也帮我一下？”

玲於别扭地替他套弄，不过那很快演变成Kenchi裹住他的手背，朝他握紧的手里挺动的局面。Kenchi在他耳边喘息着，快速摩擦将玲於的手心蹭破了皮，还夸赞到他的手好棒。从某些晦暗的角度看去，如同已经在交合身体。

罢了Kenchi拓开玲於的穴口，却并不抽出去，温泉水顺势流进。

“感觉好吗？”男人就着如此，拿性器头部顶弄他扩张开的穴口。

玲於感受到了十足的恶意。

硕大之物塞入身体之内时，玲於不适地咬着唇弓腰，呼吸短而急促。他的双手胡乱向后寻找Kenchi，男人低笑着主动握住那双手，腰身一挺便全根没入。

“玲於的身体好棒…”Kenchi埋在深处，唇上语气也酒醺味满溢，蛊惑人心，连玲於都快醉了。

男人动得不快，可每一下都入到最深，惩罚性地磨着玲於。

“上回玲於还在采访里说，‘我不怎么了解Kenchiさん’，可真是疏远…”Kenchi不住地吻他身体，在衣物能遮挡之处留下印记，“之前还讲‘Kenchiさん的感情生活我也不太清楚’，真让我难过呢。”

他一条条列举着玲於装作不熟说出的话语来，连玲於都不太记得原话，Kenchi却在意得字字清晰。玲於一面被他下体折磨得想乱动，一面竟不知道Kenchi如此小气记仇。

“只-只是…应付媒…媒体…”久违的痛胀快感，叫玲於蜷缩脚趾，难以应付。

上次做的那天晚上，玲於没事闲在家中打游戏，Tetsuya在电话那头跟他讲着明日的工作安排。“今天Kenchi状态有点怪，你明天行程比较紧，你最好让他知道节制一点。”Tetsuya莫名的一通话让玲於疑惑。

没想到在外工作了一整天的Kenchi，回到家就径直冲到沙发吻住了他。玲於根本没反应过来，就被压在沙发上脱光了衣服。男人没有节制地做到玲於第二天差点起不来，玲於才恍惚明白了Tetsuya的话。

禁欲禁到界限，产生了与初衷背离的后果。

“玲於说过这么多混账话，我可都没追究，”男人渐渐觉得不够，“别生气了，宝贝。”他低声唤到，玲於一阵腿软，顿时红得滴血。

不清楚大影帝知不知道他在说些什么，玲於被那声“宝贝”引诱到伸手触摸自己，躺在Kenchi颈窝呻吟。

“只知道自己爽快，玲於真狡猾。”

Kenchi发觉了他动作，勾起难以捉摸的笑容来。他突然加倍了速度和力度，深缓的交合忽地变为了迅猛的掠夺。狠狠朝敏感点为目标的撞击令玲於猝不及防，他的呻吟声变了调，慌乱中想攀住面前卵石，可光滑表面完全抓不住。

他失了重心，整个受男人控制。

Kenchi的热喘近在他耳后，下身动作一激烈，连带着平静的温泉也失去平常色调，水花激荡在身体周围，整个池子都混乱不定。

那种会被干到腰背酸软的结果，玲於好像有了预感。

更别提一次做完，二次还被打横抱回传统和屋里的榻榻米上。Kenchi给他套上浴衣，腰带打上了漂亮的结，这又自底下撩开衣尾，才掰开仰面躺着的他的双腿，再次挺了进来。

推门大敞开，自然的微风夹杂着花木葱茏的味道。

玲於浑身是汗，他向来就很会出汗。扳着他大腿的擒着他手腕的男人不知疲倦地顶撞着，不忘带上笑意地坦白：

“玲於不知道我为什么选这里作为旅行地点吧…我早就想要看玲於你穿着浴衣被操干到高潮、弄脏温泉和榻榻米的样子…”他双眼已是混沌迷离，“我好满意，舒服到想死在玲於的身体里…”

露骨的、大胆的语句令玲於吃惊，房中有了足以看清Kenchi表情的光亮，他面上醉意朦胧，贪恋无际，他第一次识破了这样的Kenchi。

没有人看见如此Kenchi，会想到他多么禁欲。可这样的Kenchi仅仅属于自己。玲於心中生出满满当当的喜欢和快感。

他伸出双手去拥紧了男人身体，纵容Kenchi的索求无尽。玲於咬他的耳，轻声道“爱你”。

Kenchi仍笑着，侧头来吻他肌肤与双唇。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [禁物](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100880) by [mapledumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling)




End file.
